Today's technology allows for many devices to have limited functionality and be communicably coupled and work together in a larger network. The Internet of Things (IoT) provides a network of numerous types of devices that may connect with more typical computer devices. These devices may be embedded with, for example, electronics, sensors, and network connectivity. Further, IoT devices may include sensors, displays, Point of Sale (PoS) terminals, kiosk dicices, and other non-general compute systems.
Because IoT devices often have limited functionality, IoT devices may have small amounts of memory, storage, and other resources. However, IoT devices are still vulnerable to malware, tampering, and other security issues. Further, because of the limited resources, it is often unreasonable to run a full anti-malware system.